(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor structure, particularly to a structure of a spindle motor used for driving a flexible disk drive (FDD) and a thin type flexible disk drive having the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a flexible disk drive (FDD) is used for recording information and reading information to and from a flexible magnetic disk (FD) contained in a case made of plastic.
According to such a conventional FDD structure, there is constituted a structure attached with individual parts with a main frame (chassis) as a base and also with regard to a spindle motor, an assembled product formed with PWB (Power board) as a base, is fixed to a base plate of the main frame by screws.
Therefore, according to a thin type FDD, there is constituted a structure of making a large hole at a central portion of the main frame and a design in consideration of strength of the frame is needed.
Further, the main frame and the PWB mounted with the spindle motor are constituted by separate parts and therefore, a dimensional tolerance is needed which is for ensuring an accuracy of attaching the spindle motor.